Conventionally known is an industrial robot that transfers substrates such as semiconductor wafers (Patent Reference 1, for example). The industrial robot disclosed in Patent Reference 1 is installed and used in a semiconductor manufacturing system, for example. This industrial robot is equipped with a substrate-mounting mechanism on which multiple substrates are to be mounted, an arm that rotatably supports the base end of the substrate-mounting mechanism, a revolving mechanism that rotatably supports the base end of the arm, and a main body section that supports the revolving mechanism to move in the up-down direction. The substrate-mounting mechanism has five hand forks which are arranged to overlap with each other at a predetermined pitch in the up-and-down direction; in this industrial robot, five substrates can be simultaneously mounted in the substrate-mounting mechanism. Therefore, this industrial robot is capable of transferring five substrates at the same time.